


Drown In The Name Of Love

by Creepikat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk, ai is actually scary, dorks squad, momo assume shit, must protect senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepikat/pseuds/Creepikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou investigate what might hide behind Ai's apparent depression and, of course, assume the worst. And when on top of this he manage to rally the other dorks of Samezuka's swimming team to his cause, dangerous plans ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I didn't post about these two dorks and I missed it. No beta read dear so be indulgent please ^^

"Say Sousuke-senpai ?"

"I am not your senpai anymore Momo."

"Yeah whatever you'll still always be my awesome broody senpai for me."

The older man gave him a tired yet amused look before going back to clean the pool's floor. Momotarou lifted his feet as he passed the mop around the bench he was sitting on. Sousuke had found this job at the Iwatobi swimming pool for the year, the time to heal his shoulder and prepare himself to go back to swimming competition. He made some money and the coach Sasabe who owned the place helped him to get back in shape when he had the time. Momotarou had taken the habit to visit him after the pool had closed, when he was cleaning before taking his leave. Sometimes Ai came with him but it was getting rare these last times. But as much as Momo liked his senpai, he appreciated to be all alone with Sousuke. It was mostly him quietly moping the floor while Momo filled the air with his loud and rushed speech. But it was still nice.

"So ?"

"Hmmm ?" 

"You wanted to ask me something ?"

Oh. Momotarou had been distracted by his tight and slighty dampened tank top who defined his torso and muscles so well. Chasing his blush away before Sousuke could suspect anything, he tried to remind what he was about to ask him.

"Oh yes ! I noticed Ai-senpai was a bit weird lately."

"Weird ?" Sousuke frowned, immediatly stilling as he heard his favorite kohai wasn't doing well. A rush of childish jealousy invaded Momo's mind but he managed to calm himself down. Sousuke just considered Ai like a little brother that was all, like he did with Momotarou...unfortunately.

"Yes he look a bit tired and he sigh a lot."

"No wonder if he have to coach a bunch of loud idiots like you."

"Hey ! We are a wonderful, obedient team !"

"Who organized a secret party into the pool some weeks ago ?"

"Hum we..."

"And brought chicks into the school by the same opportunity ?" 

"We...We didn't get in trouble for..."

"Because Ai covered for you..."

"..Okay we are not perfect but it was only once. And I had no idea someone would snuck girls in !"

"I bet you didn't complain though." 

Actually he didn't. But not because he was happy to see them, he didn't really care about them. If he had to sneak someone into the school it would have been someone taller, more muscular, with dark hair and...

 

"So what about Ai ? Thick as you are you wouldn't tell me you're worried just for this. There must be more ?"

"Hey what does that mean ?!"

Sousuke shot him an blazed look and Momo puffed his cheeks in annoyement. 

"Come one. Tell me."

The younger stopped to pout as he remembered Ai's unusual behavior from these last weeks. It had started a bit after the start of the new school year. At first everything was pretty normal. He shared his room with his captain once again and was excited like never before. Ai was a bit busier but still found time to help him study, talk with him or watch some series together. And then strange things started to happen. 

"Well lately he always have his phone in hands and check it like every second. Also he get terribly nervous if I approach it or his computer. When someone call him he go outside. And sometimes in the middle of the night he go to the bathroom and stay locked in for an hour. He seem hyper melancholic and distracted. Like his mind is elsewhere."

"Oh I see. Don't worry he's surely just missing Makoto."

"...Who ?"

Pausing in his work, Sousuke turned once again toward him with a dubious stare.

"Makoto. Tachibana. From Iwatobi."

"Yes but..." Momotarou frowned trying to assemble the weird unfitting pieces. "...Why does he have to do with all of this ? Is...Is he perhaps doing something wrong to Ai ? Like blackmail or bullying ? That's why he looks upset and can't show me their conversations ? Is...Ouch !"

He didn't have the time to dodge the mop and it was surprisingly painful for a wet soft piece of cloth. 

"Stupid. Makoto is his boyfriend."

"You didn't need to be so...Wait what ?"

Sousuke eyed the pool like if he considered to throw the younger boy in it.

"His boyfriend. You didn't know about it ?"

Not at the fucking all ! He would have noticed if Ai had smooched the other boy in front of his eyes right ? Ai and Makoto. Makoto and Ai. This whole year with them around and he would have never noticed the passionate sexual tension between them ? No way !

"I...No ! I mean I knew Ai-senpai wasn't straight ! I saw his magazines once and he always stare at Derek Morgan's arms way too long when we watch Criminal Minds but...I had no idea...Since when...?"

"Last summer. God you really are thick. You never noticed all the awkward flirting and enamored gaze they exchanged ?"

"No ! They flirted ?!"

"Jeez...You didn't even hear them in the tent when we went camping ?"

"W-What's with the tent ?"

"...You don't want to know."

"Why I...Oh...Ugh ! Damn so he lied when he said he didn't want to share the tent with me because anymore I snored ? It was only so he could.."

Well know he felt less disappointed to have been kicked out of his tent. 

"No you really do snore. I nearly stuffed your mouth with a pillow. I swear if it hadn't been for Ai.."

"So that's why he look so out of it lately ! With Makoto at uni he must feel lonely !"

His chagrined look made Sousuke sour expression soften. Sighing he put the mop away before grabbing his jacket and dragging Momotarou in his trail, leading him to the exit. 

"Yes, yes he do. It's not going to be easy for both of them. Most couples would break up after some weeks or end up cheating on each other."

"Ai would never do this !"

"Of course not." Sousuke scoffed "He love Makoto way too much. I was just saying that a some people do in this situation. Come on we have to leave, I'll drive you back to the academy."

Momotarou nodded absentmindedly. His thoughts entirely focused on this revelation. That was why Ai looked so sad, like an abandonned puppy. He was longing for his beloved who was far away from him ! What a tragedy ! Maybe was he worried they wouldn't make it, maybe was he worried because Makoto was distancing himself, maybe....Wait Ai would never cheat on someone but Makoto...Who knew what was hiding under this gentle smile and soothing manners ?! Maybe Ai suspected something or thought he would be dumped for a hot guy from university ? Ai always lacked self-confidence. But maybe Makoto was giving him real reasons not to be confident. Shit, he would have to keep an eye on him. It was out of question his cute and awesome captain got heartbroken by an asshole and ended up miserable ! He had to protect Ai from this unexpected and suspicious boyfriend. He would protect his fragile heart at all risks ! 

And Sousuke will be proud of him. Maybe even reward...Oh shut up hormones ! It wasn't about him and his hopeless crush. It was about Ai and his tragic romance. And he would make sure it wouldn't end like some Shakespeare story with poison and knives and everything that could happen when someone fucked up their relationship. 

 

oOo

 

As Momotarou slided his trail on the table, taking place beside Toru, he noticed the worried look his friends were exchanging.

"What's wrong ?" 

Without a word Takuya nodded at something behind him. Turning back, the red-hair spotted his captain's mop of silver hair. Sitting far from then and all alone, he was checking his phone. And his eyes were red rimmed. And wet. 

In a second Momotarou went volte-face and threw himself above the table so he could be at one centimeter from Takuya's face as he whispered urgently.

"What happened ?! How long as he been like this ?! Did you see him crying this morning ?!"

With a firm hand Kazuki showed him back and handed him a napkin so he could clean the dirty spot where his shirt met his plate of food. 

"We don't know, we didn't see him this morning and when he entered the cafeteria he was already like this."

"Maybe something bad happened in his family ? I know his father can be a bit harsh." Toru suggested, licking his spoon clean with a pensive yet calm look. 

"Or maybe he got bad grades. You know how stressed he is about his study lately, he's doing bad in some subject. I have to say it musnt be easy to conciliate his studying and coaching our team. Especially with us."  
Kazuki winced sympathetically.

"Hey what does this mean ?" Takuya frowned.

"You have to admit we are not the most disciplined and quiet team, especially since Ai took the leadership. We kind of abused a little of his patience and kindness lately."

"I don't see what..."

"The whole calendar in swimsuit thing that we improvised during our training time ? Not really serious."

"...Okay you got a point." Sighed Takuya. "So do you think it's this who put him in this state ?"

While Takuya and Kazuki continued to debate about the subject and Toru silently finished his meal, Momotarou was shooting discreet glance at his captain. A wave of doubt and worry pooled in his stomach, making him a bit nauseous as he started to think about another reason why Ai could be like this.

Should he tell it to his teammates ? After all they were as concerned than him about Ai's health. And if he had to resolve the problem by himself their support would be more than welcome. Okay fuck it the well-being of Ai and his fragile heart was in the line.

"Guys I think I know why he might be upset."

 

oOo

 

"He checked his phone again." 

"And I saw him take a pill earlier when we were changing before practice."

"What ?! You think he's having medicine ?! Isn't it a bit.."

Their not so hushered talk made Ai rise his head in their direction and they turned back to their locker with a suspicious speed. Head hidden behind the metallic door, Momotarou looked at Kazuki dubious expression.

"I bet you would do the same if you got heartbroken by your partner that you're madly in love with." He accused, pointing his finger at him to accentuate the drama. 

"..Maybe but.."

"What can we do ? Do you think we should go talk to him or something ?" Toru interfered, chewing on his gum.

"I'm not sure...Ai is a chatterbox but he can be extremely secret on sensitive subjects. If we're too straightforward he's gonna deny and flee."

"I propose we find this asshole and make him pay !" Shouta, who joined their little group after he was caught spying on them at practice, said with a furious glare.

"I vote for this !" Takuya approved with a severe frown, ready to defend his adorable captain by all means. Him and Shouta high-fived while Kazuki sighed.

"We shouldn't assume things like this guys. It's not a light matter or accusation and we can't just go beat up a guy without any serious proof."

"And with ?" Toru smirked, testing him.

"We can't beat up a guy. End of the conversation." Then a tortured glint flashed through his eyes and he timidly added. "Except if what he did was really bad. Because it's Ai we're talking about."

"Yes nobody can break our cute captain's heart without paying the high price !" Takuya's smile was predatory.

"That's not what I..."

"Okay so let's find more informations about Makoto and if we ever find him we'll ask him in person what happened to Ai !" Momotarou grinned. "All in favor ?" 

Takuya and Shouta clasped his hand while Toru shrugged and Kazuki slammed his head against his locker.

 

oOo

 

"Ai wasn't in class this morning do you know why ?"

Momotarou almost dropped his sandwich. Then he stared at Kazuki with an horrified expression. This one quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"He...He..."

"He ?"

"Oh god...last night his eyes were still all puffy and tearful and...and...and I heard him sniffing all night. I asked him if he was okay but he just weakly nodded at me before going to bed...And now you tell me he wasn't in class today ? I'm sure his bed was empty this morning and..."

He paused, his blood freezing in his vein as a terrible idea crossed his mind. The other boy was impatiently drumming his fingers against his arms. Yet Momotarou stayed petrified, crushing his snack in his hands. Groaning Kazuki let himself fall on the bench beside him and elbowed his ribs. 

"Ouch !"

"Would you please stop to be overdramatic ?"

"But...But...Kazuki-kun if Ai-senpai wasn't in his bed nor in class then where is he actually ?! Do you think he might...he might have ran away in despair ?! Maybe he wanted to isolate himself, maybe he wanted to put an end to his suffering and..."

In one swift move Kazuki stole his sandwich and used it to slam his head.

"Idiot. Don't say this kind of nonsense. He must be somewhere around the campus, we have a practice later and he's not the kind to skip it."

"But if he's heartbroken he might do insane things !"

"First we have no proof he is 'heartbroken', second.."

"Momo ! Kazu !"

Takuya choose this moment storm throught the garden's gates and join them, heaving and looking positively enraged. 

"Makoto is here !"

Momotarou jumped on his feet at the only mention of his name.

"What ?! Where ?!" 

"Are you sure of what you're saying ? He's supposed to be studying in Tokyo and..." Kazuki interfered, dubious as always.

"No ! It's him ! I could never forget such a competitor or this kind of stupidly gentle face ! He's at the main gates, looking all around and smiling at people while waiting for something !"

Momotarou wail of rage pierced everyone's ears.

"Certainly to ambush Ai and crush his heart even more ! We can't let him do this !"

"Guys..." Kazuki tried to stop them.

"This asshole ! He's gonna see what happen when you hurt samezuka's adorable captain !"

"We won't let him even touch one hair on Ai's precious head !"

"Guys."

"Shouta and Toru are watching him ! Let's go help them ! We're gonna teach this giant dick a lesson !"

"Well said Takuya-senpai ! Let's go !"

"Guys !" Takuya screamed exasperatedly. 

But Momotarou and Takuya were already running far away from him, determined to make this poor guy pay for something they had no proof he had done. When he said that coaching this team of dumbass was surely what put him Ai's in this state...

"Dear...I guess I should go with them to clear things up and stop them from making Ai a widower."

oOo

Ai was going back to Samezuka, his hand gripping a tissue he used every minute to wipe his nose. Not that there was anything to wipe anymore but it had become an habit in the past few days. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he jumped on his seat, quickly reaching for it to answer the call.  
"Yes ?"

_"Oh god thanks you finally answer !"_

It was Kazuki's voice, anxious and relieved at the same time.

"Sorry I was..."

_"You'll tell me later, you need to get back here right now !"_

Ai frowned before the urgent, even panicked, tone.

"I'm in the bus, I'll be here in a few minutes. What's wrong ?"

_"Ugh..I don't know how to explain I'm...Whatever join me at the pool, I need to go back there before they do something stupid. Hurry please !"_

"Kazuki-kun wait I..."

But the call was cut brutally and Ai was left staring dumbly at his phone, not sure of the gravity of the situation but definitely scarred by his teammate's words and state. The terrible feeling that this actually one of Momotarou's plan who turned bad twisted his guts. Great. Like he needed this. He was exhausted enough with his own recent problems.

Nonetheless he did as Kazuki ordered, practically jumping from the train and jogging to the school once he reached his stop. The pool Kazuki said. Yes it was totally something linked to his idiotic and uncontrollable team. Gosh did Rin wanted to curse him by naming him captain ? He knew he had annoyed him sometimes as a bubbly and noisy kohai but this revenge was really cruel by moments. On his way he saw some familiar faces, one person from his class tried to speak with him yet he declined with an apologizing shake of his head. He had a really bad feeling about this. Well they couldn't be in an great real danger otherwise Kazuki wouldn't had let him in the dark, at least he hoped. Yet they must be doing something stupid enough to make the usually composed Kazuki panic. God he hoped it wasn't as bad as the time where Momotarou hid a flea's farm in their room in order to start a mini-circus...

As he entered the gymnasium and ran to the pool's door he heard some loud voices yelling at each other.

"Guys I swear if you don't stop right now I'm gonna call the headmaster !"

"How can you refuse to help us Kazuki ?! Do you not care to protect Ai ?!"

"You are ridiculous ! All of you !

"And you're a traitor ! How could you defend him after what he had done to..."

"If you could tell me what I actually did It would be..."

Ai's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. For a minute he stopped, shocked. He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to come back before two weeks. How had he ended up in their school and most of all why was he in the pool with his...

"Hey ! What are you doing ?!"

"If you don't confess your wrongs right now we're gonna.."

The menace made Ai jump from his petrified surprise and with a gasp of horror he slammed the door open, dramatically making his entrance.

"What the hell is going on here ?!" 

Before him, everyone jumped and screamed. Then paused, stuck in awkward and tense postures, their widened eyes fixated on Ai. It actually felt a bit great to feel so much terror in their expression, it was time they learnt to fear him. Toru was the nearest, nonchalantly leaning against a wall while contemplating the scene. Kazuki was grimacing while shooting brief and hateful glance at Shouta who was blocking his path, protecting...protecting Takuya and Momo. Who were holding a chair, lightly inclining it above the water. And in the chair was Makoto. Tied up, trembling and nearly crying from hapiness as he realized his knight in silver armor had arrived.

"Oh thanks god...Ai, could you tell to your team that there must be a terrible quiproquo and that I don't deserved to be drowned ? Please ?"

Hearing this, Ai's expression turned to a frown. A very threatening frown. Who made everyone gulp in the room. 

"Momo..."

"Y-Yes ?!" This one stuttered, almost losing his hold on the chair. This one wavered, getting closer to the water, and Makoto yelped. Suddenly Ai's memory remembered him of his boyfriend's phobia : to being stuck in the water without any way to get out or keep himself above the surface. It made his blood boil and if he was angry before, he was now enraged.

"Momo, Takuya, you better put this chair far away from the pool's edge and untie my boyfriend."

"B-But we...He..." 

"Now." He didn't scream yet his tone was so low and dark it was more effective than any roar in the world.

Yielding, the two boys dragged the chair across the floor, making sure to leave it at a safe distance from the pool. 

"God damnit finally..." Kazuki groaned. "Sorry Ai they refused to listen to me and I thought I'll had to knock them out."

"Why did you do this ?" Ai asked the culprits who all looked at their shoes. Except for Kazuki who was obviously innocent and Toru who didn't really care.

Momotarou dared to glance at Kazuki in hope he would say something, since he was in Ai's good graces at the instant.

"Ah ! You started this shit, you explain yourselves. I won't defend you when you all were so stupid."

"B-But..."   
"Mikoshiba Momotarou." He shrieked loudly as Ai crossed his arms. "Explanations."

Dancing nervously from one foot to another, he looked sheepishly at the other boys, searching their support. Yet they all avoided his eyes as well as Ai's. 

"Now."

Momotarou groaned painfully but eventually accepted his fate. 

"Listen Ai. What we did was for you. We did it to protect you."

A dumbfounded expression painted his features and Momotarou felt more and more reluctant to continue. He hoped his captain would be grateful once he'll know why they kidnapped his ass of a boyfriend. But right now he had the bad feeling that he wouldn't be that understanding. Maybe was he still too in love with Makoto to see how right Momo's intentions were ? 

"Excuse me ?" 

With a sigh he looked around. Shouta looked too petrified to talk. And Takuya, despise his loud mouth, was mute and still as a carp out of water. As for Toru he was still nonchalantly observing the scene like he didn't take part in all of this. 

"We...We did it to avenge you. We wanted to punish Makoto for putting you in this miserable state and being a lame boyfriend ! It's our duty as your team to support and protect you and we couldn't just let him get away with this ! We kidnapped him with the best intentions, we only wanted him to confess what he had done to you then menace him until he promised he wouldn't stay around you nor hurt you again and..."

"Wait ! Wait, wait, wait...You kidnapped my boyfriend to punish him because he did what ?"

"You looked like shit these last days !" Takuya bursted out. Ah. Finally a little help now that he broke the ice ? "You were looking at your phone with red puffy eyes and Momo told us he heard you sniffing all night !"

"So we caught your cheating boyfriend to teach him a lesson ! Because nobody is allowed to make our captain cry except for us !" Shouta added. Then cringed in front of Ai dark stare. "Uh I mean, not even us..."

"...My cheating boyfriend ?"

"Yes ! That's why you were crying right ?!" Momotarou asked, feeling more and more terrified as Ai's brows furrowed more and more until they practically touched. "B...Because he cheated on you or something...I mean we didn't have proof yet but we captured him to make him talk and...and Sousuke said...he said..."

"What. Did. Sousuke. Said ?"

Momotarou gulped so loud he was actually sure the tall handsome brunette could hear him from the Iwatobi pool. 

"That...That it happened often with long-distance couple...Especially when one leave for university."

Ai's face passed from furious to mortified to tired in less than a minute. His eyes paused on each sweating boy, taking its time to crucify them with a murderous glare. The he heaved a sigh, shook his head with a blazed look and walked to his boyfriend in order to untie him. While doing so he answered to Momotarou harsh accusation, his tone apparently calm but containing a clear threath.

"So if I understood well : you kidnapped Makoto because you were convinced he had cheated on me ? And just because I didn't look well and Sousuke filled your head with drama ?"

"Well...Hum...We..."

"I'm not gonna lie, it's true it's not easy to be in a long-distance relationship." Ai stated with a tone so light and a smile so fake that it started to get scarry. While talking he started to loosen the rope who was restraining Makoto in his seat. This one struggled to break free but eventually manage to throw the rope aside and jump on his feet. Putting a safe distance between him, the chair and his abductors. Almost hiding behind Ai. This one turned back to Momotarou, crossed his arms on his chest and his expression turned sour and angry anew. 

"But Makoto would never cheat on me, I trust him and I won't let anyone say the contrary and insult my boyfriend this way."

"But...you...you looked so sad, we thought."

"I wasn't sad I was tired."

"The snif.."

"I was tired and sniffing and my eyes were red and puffy. I know. For the sole and good reason that I have allergies. You bunch of idiots."

"...What ?" Came Momo's tiny and sheepish voice.

Ai sighed, contemplating them for a second with what almost seemed to be pity. 

"I have allergies. To pollen. So in this period I sniff a lot and my eyes are irritated."

An awkward and heavy silence fell on the kidnappers and they all gulped, terribly embarassed.

"Oh, is that so ?" Takuya attempt to smile failed and he looked down at his feet before Ai's unimpressed stare. 

"Yes. So next time, instead of assuming the worst and threatening my boyfriend like dumbasses, try to come to me and ask me what is wrong first."

"We didn't want to upset you by talking about a sensitive subject ! Since we thought Makoto had done something bad we didn't want to reopen the wound so..."

"So you decided to kidnap him, menace him and nearly drown him instead ? And you thought I would be less upset with this ?"

"Well if he really had cheated on you, you wouldn't have been uspet at all." Pointed Momotarou in a sulking voice. The shame of having made such a stupid mistake mad him blush from embarassment. 

"Yes I bet you would have been grateful we made him pay !" Shouta added with fervor. 

Ai seemed to stop himself from face-palming and his eyes turned a dangerous shade of icy blue again. Everyone took a step back and cringed, ready to receive another blast of their captain's fury. It never came though. Thanks to, surprisingly, Makoto.

"Ai, it's fine. I'm okay so no need to get angry about this."

"But you..." The younger made volte-face, a stubborn and worried pout on his features.

"I'm okay. Nothing happened, I just got pretty scared. But no harm done, see ?" He spreaded his arms as to expose his whole body and let him check for any injury. Of course there was none. But there could have been..

"Still. They made shameful assumptions about you and went as far as to kidnap you ! You can't tell me you don't resent them for that ?"

Makoto gave him an apologetic smile, as to excuse himself from not being spiteful about the whole situation. 

"I went through worse than this. And now I know why they did it. They had the best intentions, they only wanted to protect you even if it was made in an awful way. But I'm fine so let's just close this case and calm down okay." 

Reluctantly, Ai took a deep breath and dropped his hand to his side in defeat. Not without a last glare toward his team. 

"Fine I'll forgive you for this time." Everyone let out a relieved sigh. "But.." And tensed once again. "You're gonna apologize to Makoto. And you'll be on cleaning duty until the next holidays."

"But..." Momo began to protest.

"That or I triple your training regime until the end of the year." 

Nobody answered but the collective groan and sagging shoulders was clear. They yielded and, one by one, presented themselves before Makoto.

"Sorry man, we got a little bit too fired up I guess." Takuya looked sincerely sorry and presented an arm to Makoto, this one took it without hesitation. And suddenly Takuya pulled him closer so he could look him straight in the eyes and mutter. "But if we ever have any real proof that you hurt our captain we..."

"Takuya !"

"...You understood me." Then he left and passed the door. Not quick enough to dodge Kazuki's hand. This one slammed painfully against his head and he ran out of the pool with a sharp cry. Kazuki turned back to the others, ready to administrate the same treatment to each one of them once they'll pass near him. Ai didn't restrain his smug smirk and gave him a discreet thumbs up. 

"Shouta your turn."

This one approached without an hesitation and actually bowed. "I am terribly sorry for the misunderstanding, I swear we won't assume this kind of things again...However if our captain is really crying because of you someday you can be sure we'll hunt you down and..."

"Shouta !"

"Sorry !" Him neither was fast enough to run away from Kazuki's murderous slap. 

"For god's sake..." Grumbled Ai. He looked up at Makoto and realized this one was kind of amused though a little wary of the two other boys who still had to apologize to him. This big dork, he was way too indulgent about this...Anybody else would have been outraged, some would maybe have broken up because of this. After all it was a pretty crazy situation they got him in. But no. Makoto was calm and smiling like the softie he was. Ai couldn't help but smile fondly. 

Toru, who had left his wall, offered a small smile to Makoto. "Even though I wasn't for much in your abduction, I should have stopped them. Sorry. Though it was a little funny to watch. Okay Ai no need to give me this look, I said I'm sorry. Jeez relax a little." 

"My boyfriend was kidnapped and tied to a chair and I am the one who should relax ?"

"It could have been worse. Momotarou actually suggested to lock him up in a closet the whole night. Apparently he heard your man is pretty sensitive to darkness and creepy places." 

With a deep sigh and forced smile, Ai throw a look at Momo. A look who promised pain and suffering. For a long time.

"Momo, why don't you come closer and apologize ?"

Toru smirked as Momotaro glared at him. The blond actually managed to escape without getting hit, Kazuki just shooting him a blazed look.

"Kazuki can you leave too ? I want to have a little face to face with my kohai."

"Yes captain."

"Thanks. And also thanks for calling me and dragging me here before they had a chance to really hurt Makoto."

"Don't worry Ai, I'll always keep an eye on them from now on. Ah and Makoto ?"

"Hum ?"

"I'm not the kind to kidnap and menace. But if you really cheat on Ai and I have the proof of it. I might participate in your butchering."

"Kazuki ! Not you too !" Ai moaned, exasperation starting to give him headaches.

"Sorry Ai." Kazuki shrugged with an amused smile. "But you are our cute captain and it's our duty to protect you little heart."

"Go before I punish you too."

Kazuki merely laughed and left the room. Leaving Ai, Makoto and Momotarou together.

"So. Momo." 

The red head took a careful step back. Ai frowned. Another step back. Ai stepped forward. Three more step back. Makoto followed, passing a restraining arm around his boyfriend's waist. He jumped back. And hit the wall. Shit. No escape.

"I have the terrible intuition you were the one who initiated all of this and somehow convinced the others to join you in this little mutiny. Am I wrong ?"

"B..But it was b..because Sousuke said.."

"Don't hide behind your boyfriend."

Momotarou actually spluttered indignantly at this, face matching his hair and limbs moving widly with panic.

"W..What boyfriend ?! We're not boyfriend ! Not at all ! Ha ! Haha !"

Ai lost his severe expression for a brief moment, blinking with surprise. Then his frown returned, accompanied by a doubtful stare.

"You're not ? But you spent most of your free time together these last months. I thought you finally confessed and..."

"Who confessed ?! Not me ! I have nothing to confess ! NOTHING !"

Seeing that his kohai was close to hyperventilate, Ai heaved a sigh and shook his head in exasperation.

"Don't tell me you're both still pining for each other...It's gonna be almost a year now..."

"Well at least they're not beating Rin and Haru's record yet." Makoto chuckled as Ai threw him a tired look. 

"Why are we only surrounded by slow idiots hon ?" He leaned his head against his shoulder. 

"Not only, Rei and Nagisa came out last summer."

"Hum, Nagisa isn't slow yet he's still an idiot."

"You still didn't forgive him for last year at the camping week ?"

"And I will never, especially since he never apologized."

"Don't be so hard, after all it's partly thanks to him that we ended up together."

"Humpf ! I would have been just fine without his 'help'. Sooner or later I would have cracked and jumped on you anyway."

"Is that so ?"

"I...I didn't mean it like this ! Jeez Mako !"

Watching the couple gently bickering, Makoto laughing while Ai pouted, Momotarou felt disbelief filling him. Did they totally forget about him, lost in their cheesy memories and sweet teasing ? If they had, here was his chance to slowly slide along the wall, grab the knob of the nearest door and...

"Momotarou if you think that I didn't see you crawling away, you truly underestimate me. Come back here I still need to have a few words with you." 

Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

"A...Ai ! That's not what you think ! I was...I was just..." He laughed nervously, scratching his head with one hand, the other still blindly searching for the door.

"Momotarou Mikoshiba."

Squealing, he stopped his poor attempt to escape. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry ! I'm sorry I assumed the worst about Makoto ! I'm sorry I didn't ask you what was wrong ! I'm sorry I kidnapped your boyfriend and tied him on a chair above the pool's edge ! It looked really cool when I imagined it in my head but I guess it really was a bad idea ! I truly only wanted to protect you even if I went all the wrong ways about it ! But I only did this in order to avenge your honor because you're my chief and my friend and I can't let anyone hurt you without doing anything ! I apologize for everything so please captain forgive me and spare my miserable life !"

On his knees, hand joined, he was bowing repeatedly, trying to gain Ai's pity. Or Makoto's, this one looking way more kind right now despise his huge stature and large hands who surely could crush his empty little head without any effort. Eyes tightly shut, he waited for his captain's sentence, for an answer, a sign that he was forgiven or exiled from Ai's view for eternity. But a heavy silence fell on the trio. Carefully, Momo opened an eye. Ai was looking at him, his face divided between annoyance and pity. 

Seeing that his lover was conflicted, Makoto nudged his side gently.

"Come on, dove...You know he had good intentions even if his actions were a little...exagerated. But I'm fine and he apologized so everything's okay. Right ?" The final hit was the little kiss he pressed on Ai's forehead. It made this one roll his eyes with a fond frustration. But he eventually shrugged and nodded. 

"Fiiiiiine. But stop using this on me, it's unfair."

With a small chuckle Makoto brushed once again his lips against his hair, way too happy to make his boyfriend yield only with his sweet little gestures. Ai faked a frown while pushing him away but Momo saw the tiny smile who betrayed his pleasure.

"Okay, okay, enough. Momotarou is gonna collapse if you continue."

The younger noticed that indeed, his face was boiling. Argh ! He couldn't help it ! PDA always made him flustered ! Ugh ! It was awkward to blush over his captain's being showered with kisses but he couldn't help it ! It was stronger than him ! And he had to admit Makoto and Ai were really the cutest couple he saw in a long time...

"Momo."

Eeeeeeek ! No he took it back ! His captain was terriffying and not cute at all when he wore this expression.

"I will forgive you for this time. Only because you didn't harm Makoto and because Sousuke filled your poor overreactive mind with nonsense. I know you only wanted to protect me but...I'm old enough to take care of myself. So next time, if you worry, come talk to me before tracking and abducting Makoto in order to interrogate him like in a bad drama."

"Aye captain !" Momotarou squealed, not relaxing yet. There would be a but, there was always a but.

"But..." 

What did he say ? He was maybe an idiot but he had instinct when it came to his demise.

"Even if I forgive you you'll be punished like the other. And on top of this I'm gonna ask you a little favour."

"A...Anything you want !"

And he meant it, if it could save him from the triple regime or any other torture. Rin and his big brother gave Ai a long list in case the swimming team was being dissident. He trusted them and their twisted mind to invent unimaginable punishments. 

"Since Makoto apparently came back for the week-end..."

He shot a wondering look at his lover to confirm his assumption. This one offered a goofy smile.

"...I would like it very much if you left us for the night. Since we didn't see each other for quite a long time. We need some time alone to 'talk'."

"To...'talk' ?"

"Yes Momo. 'TALK'."

When the insinuation finally reached his slow brain, a nice shade of carmine painted his cheeks, his ears, his neck...Any part of his body who could blush in fact.

"Oh ! To talk ! Right ! Hum ! Yes ! I...I guess I can go sleep in another dorm and..."

"Actually..."

Ai cut him, pianoting on his phone, sporting a cheerful smile that made Momo's guts twist in his stomach. His intuition told him that he was up to nothing good...

"I just sent a text to Sousuke-senpai. To tell him that, as a punishment for suggesting Makoto could cheat on me, he would have to let you sleep over for tonight. Otherwise I might let slip a little secret..."

"...W..What ?! Wait ! No Ai pity ! You can't !"

"Why that ? Since you have absolutely nothing to confess to him it shouldn't be a problem to share a room for a night. Or even a bed. I recall Sousuke-senpai don't have a spare mattress."

"Y...You're evil !"

"And he accepted. So now you better prepare your bag and run away from our room before I get there. Otherwise I might think again about your training regime, it seem a bit light for you don't you think ?"

Momotarou gurgled something only an alien might have understood and stomped his feet on the floor in frustration. Tears of desperation filled his eyes as he yielded, passing Ai and Makoto while cursing under his breath. Before he opened the door to rush to his room, he gave one last betrayed glare to his captain.

"The karma will make you pay for this Ai-senpai !"

"Isn't it the karma who make you pay for kidnapping my boyfriend actually ?"

"If I can't sleep and come back like a zombie it will be your fault !"

"I can't wait to see that !"

"I hate you ! You're the worst mom ever !"

"Who are you calling mom you...Hey come back !"

But Momotarou had already sprinted to the corridor, dramatic tears running down his cheeks as he prepared himself mentally for the night. A night alone at Sousuke's. And only god knew what Ai told him ! Or how Sousuke would react about his little...problem with Makoto...that he caused by the way ! If this big dumbass hadn't suggested the cheating scenario it would had never happened ! Hell no ! Sousuke wouldn't scold him for this ! Momotarou was the one who would give him an earful ! 

Back to the pool, Ai was groaning something about not being anyone's mom while Makoto slipped behing him and dragged him in a soothing embrace.

"Calm down, it's normal every swimming team like to tease their captain. And he only called you mom, Nagisa actually gave me the nickname of Mamakoto you know ?"

"Humpf...It's not really surprising..." Ai relaxed, leaning back against his chest. "Was I too hard with him ? I mean I maybe shouldn't have forced him to go to Sousuke's or even send him this text. I don't want to push them in each other's arms like this, even if they're obviously crushing over the other. I don't want to act like Nagisa and..."

"Stop worrying." A kiss on his nape effectively calmed him down. "I'm not gonna judge you, I know how exasperating being the captain can be. And you didn't actually revealed anything about his feelings right ?"

Ai stilled in his arms and he sighed.

"Actually...I might have insinuated something... ?" 

Nervously, he was reading his last text. Above his shoulder, Makoto took a glimpse and grimaced a little. 

"I take back what I said. I judge you. You are a naughty captain when you're pissed off."

Ai huffed a little, turning around in his arms with a guilty pout. Then he gave him a tentative smile and a timid gaze.

"Yes but you like your naughty captain don't you ?"

Makoto blushed furiously but couldn't help the nervous chuckle who escaped his mouth.

"You..." He didn't even bother to hide his bashful smile. "Well I'm not sure, how about you remind me why once we got back to you room ?"

With a tender grin he leaned down to capture Ai's lips in a passionate kiss. Biting on his lips, the younger immediatly responded. 

“I missed you.” Makoto whispered between two pecks.

“Missed you too...And I really didn't expect our reunion to be like this..”

“Hmmm don't remind me...don't kill the mood...” The taller begged as Ai giggled against his soft lips. 

"Hmmm you know I actually liked to see you tied up..." He teased back. 

Makoto turned an interesting shade of red again and shook his head. Without warning he grabbed his waist and threw Ai above his shoulder. This one giggled nervously, trying to escape but not too hard. After all being carried like this wasn't really displeasing...

"I really hope Momotarou will have left your room before we got there. Because it's been a long time and if you continue to squirm like this I'm not sure I will be able to wait."

Catching a glimpse of Ai's skin where his shirt didn't cover it, he nipped gently at it. Not hard enough to be painful, just to make him moan helplessly. He was rewarded by a slap right above his rear. 

"If you don't hurry up I'll be forced to give you another one." Ai giggled breathlessly, half-joking, half-menacing.

Maybe Makoto took more time than necessary to obbey, just to check if his lover kept his promises...

 

oOo

 

"...I got texts from Momo-kun and Sousuke-senpai..."

"Really ?" 

Makoto try to sound genuinely concerned but Ai can guess he is way more interested in tracing a path of kisses all down his spine. Not that he complain, the sensation is...electrifying. Even more after the hour of passioned embrace they just shared. 

"Yes..."

 

_From : Momo_

_What did you say to Sousuke-senpai ?!! First thing he did when he saw me was to push me against the wall and kiss me ! I can't complain, really, but...it was my first kiss and...I might have overreacted ?_

 

_From : Sousuke_

_I really don't know if I should thank you for being able to cuddle with Momo in front of movies all night or if I should hate you because the slap he gave made my cheek swell twice its size..._

 

_From : Momo_

_You knew he would do this so why didn't you warn me so I would be psychologically ready ?! This was part of the punishment ?!_

 

_From : Sousuke_

_Remind me to never insinuate anything about Makoto ever again. You're the freaking devil in disguise under your angel face._

 

_From Momo :_

_I wanna kiss him but the frozen peas's pack is in the way...I hate you..._

 

"Why are you doing this face ?" 

Actually worrying, Makoto looked above his shoulder as Ai showed him all the texts. Muffling his laugh, he hid his face in his lover's neck. Peppering his skin with soothing kisses in order to make him feel less guilty, he forced Ai to put back his phone on the nightstand.

"I'm a terrible matchmaker..." The silver-haired boy whined.

"I don't know, they did kiss.." Makoto giggled nervously.

He was truly sorry that Sousuke attempt backfired but he couldn't deny the situation was hilarious. There was only their friend to mess up this bad. 

"I'm a terrible matchmaker and you are a terrible boyfriend !" Ai elbowed him with a playful smile, not able to hide his amusement either. 

With a pout Makoto rolled on his back and made his best puppy eyes at his lover.

"You're unfair, after the day I had I should be allowed to have a day-off from the perfect boyfriend job. It's your turn to assume it and pamper me."

"Awww were you traumatized love ?" Ai teased, straddling Makoto and pushing him deep into the mattress. His hand gripped his waist, going down to caress his rear and cup his ass, slowly, firmly, torturously.

"Extremely ! I need intense cares !"

"Well, we have the rest of the night to fix this..." He leaned down to press a tender kiss to Makoto's pliant mouth.

With a roll of his hips, Ai started his boyfriend's thorough therapy.


End file.
